


Until the Stars All Fall Down

by Justoneshadow



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justoneshadow/pseuds/Justoneshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is engaged to Tadashi. Life is going great! Nothing could ever change the way things are going so far. That is until the exhibit at Tadashi's college where life is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Stars All Fall Down

I sigh in content as I settle down on the bed. The covers are warm and filled with his smell. I thought I would never feel more at home. “Haruka?” A young voice asks from the doorway of the room. I look up, embarrassed. It’s his younger brother. I laugh nervously and sit up. “S-Sorry. I forgot you lived here too, Hiro.” I say as a scratch my arm and give him a sly smile. Hiro just waves it off and picks up a small robot and I watch him with curiosity. “Where are you going?” I ask, my maternal instincts kicking in. “You know, just because you graduated high school at thirteen doesn’t mean you can do as you like… but if you promise to be safe, I won’t tell your brother.” Hiro grins happily before dashing down the stairs, exclaiming “You’re the best, Haruka!” I just laugh and lay back on the bed and close my eyes.

I must have dozed off because when I open my eyes, the sun had set. I sit up and stretch. “Oh!” I nearly shout as I notice Tadashi on the computer. “You didn’t bother waking me, Ta-chan?” I ask teasingly as I stretch. “You were sleeping soundly. Something both you and I know you need.” He spins in the chair and gives me a soft smile. “Ah, you can see right through me.” I mutter as I gaze at him. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect guy. Tadashi is a loving person, both to his aunt and younger brother but always has time for me as well. We’ve been together for a little over a year but every month it feels like we’ve known each other for longer than we have. He must have noticed the creepy smile I was giving him. “What’s wrong?” I laugh and look down at my hand, where a small diamond ring rested upon my finger. It wasn’t fancy but I didn’t care for fancy. “Nothing, I was just thinking... that I’m lucky to have an amazing guy like you.” I look up at him and watch as the blush spreads against his face. “Tadashi, you really are amazing.” I stand up and stride over to him only to pull down his baseball cap and smile triumphantly until he grabs me by the waist and pulls me onto his lap. “Hey!” I yelp. He fixes his cap and kisses my cheek. “And I am lucky to have an amazing fiancé.” The word causes me to blush a deep red.

In the distance, his phone rings. It had to be Hiro. I get up and stretch. “Go ahead and answer that. I’ll go help your aunt with the café.” I quickly kiss him before heading down the stairs, taking two at a time. Aunt Cass greets me by shoving an apron into my hands. “Sweetie, I need you to take orders and serve drinks. It’s awfully full tonight.” I nod and put the apron on with no protests and start helping around. Aunt Cass grew on me when Tadashi first introduced me to her. My own mother didn’t have siblings of her own and I didn’t have a close relationship to those on my dad’s side so she instantly became my aunt. Tadashi and I hadn’t told her that we were engaged, we didn’t plan to tell her. We wanted her to figure it out on her own. Which oddly enough, she hadn’t yet.

I greet a table as I start taking their order and head over to Aunt Cass’s direction. I stop when Tadashi heads down the stairs with his helmet on. “It was Hiro wasn’t it?” He gives me a nod. “Promise you’ll be safe.” I say, looking up at him. Tadashi smiles and kisses me. “I’ll be back soon.” I nod before kissing him again. Aunt Cass gives a soft laugh. “You are such a wife.” My cheeks heat up as I turn to face her. “Aunt Cass…” I mutter as I hand her the order sheet. “Wait…” She grabs my hand and looks at it. “Since when… Since when have you had this ring?” I give her hand a soft squeeze and reply, “for about two weeks.” Her eyes widen. “Did he propose to you?” I nod. “And on your birthday nonetheless?” I nod again. “That means… you’ll be my niece! I’ve always wanted a girl!” She hugs me tightly which causes me to laugh. “Alright, Aunt Cass, we have customers to attend to.” She lets go and hurries to fill the orders while I serve.

The phone rings. “Lucky Cate Café, how can I help you?” I ask, putting the receiver to my ear. “Sorry to bother you at such a late time. I am looking for Aunt Cass.” I peek out of the kitchen and notice she is busy. “She’s busy and can’t come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?” I ask, grabbing a notepad and a pen. The male on the phone clears his throat, “yes, can you tell her that her nephews are down at the police station?” I blink and stutter, “y-yes…sir. Th-thank you for calling.” I hang up the phone and rush over to Aunt Cass. “Aunt Cass! The boys! They’re down at the police station!” She looks over at me in horror before ushering people out of the café and grabbing her car keys.

I had to stay behind because Aunt Cass’s truck couldn’t handle more than three people. I sigh as I look up at the ceiling. They sure were going to get an earful when they left the station. Mochi meows and rubs against my leg. “Yeah, you’re right. I should just calm down. Nothing bad happened. I’m sure it was all a misunderstanding. Yeah...” I reassure myself. “Have I been perfect? No! Do I know anything about children? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting?” Keys jingle as Aunt Cass turns the lock. “Probably! Where was I going with this? I had a point.” I peek outside the window. “Sorry.” Tadashi says, a look of disappointment on his face. “We love you, Aunt Cass.” Hiro states. “Well, I love you too!” Aunt Cass exclaims before opening the door and flicking on the light. I watch her as she heads straight to the pastry shelves and grabs a donut. “I had to close up early because of you two felons. On beat poetry night.” She takes a bite of the donut. “Stress eating because of you. Come on Mochi.” She says as she turns around and walks away.

I look at Tadashi and sigh softly. “Hiro, you should… be more careful. You knew what you were doing was wrong!” I look down at the ground before flicking off the lights. “I can’t believe you were caught on top of that!” I sigh again before ruffling Hiro’s head. “You need to do something productive with that brain of yours.” He shakes my hand off before heading upstairs. “That kid…” I mutter, touching Tadashi arm. “Keep a close eye on him.” I say softly before standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” Tadashi gives me a soft smile. “Alright. I love you.” My cheeks heat up. “Love you too.” I grab my own car keys, giving him a soft smile before heading out for the night.

It was like magic. Tadashi had managed to convince Hiro to participate at the exhibition at his college. In comparison to Tadashi, I was just a normal girl who helped out when she could and when the boys needed help which was rare. I mostly helped Aunt Cass in the cafe. Although I was a college student myself, I wasn't into the same things as Tadashi was except for both wanting to help people. I remember when Tadashi came to me with the idea of creating a robot that could help people. I thought it was going to be a normal robot that did day to day objectives but he soon proved me wrong. He started working on Baymax shortly after we started dating. I would bring him lunch and encourage him not to give up and he would do the same. I was a college student at a local nursing college. That's where I became useful. He would often ask me for opinions on things and to explain something to me.

"You two should eat something." I say as I balance two trays on my arms and enter the garage which was turned into a working area for Hiro. "I don't need to worry about any of you." I put down the trays and rub my shoulders. "And I'm not certified to perform CPR. That's next week." I say jokingly as I take a seat on the couch and stretch. "How's work going Hiro?" Hiro pushes away from the computer and grabs the sandwich. "Great. I finished the design. Now I just have to make about two billion of them." I laugh softly as I shift. Tadashi enters the garage and ruffles my hair before leaning against the wall. "Don't forget that you only have a few more days before the day of the exhibit. There isn't much time." Hiro nods, giving him a sign that he knew that. "That's where your friends come in place." I stand up and stretch. "I've got to get back to work." I kiss Tadashi's cheek and ruffle Hiro's hair before heading back to the cafe.

I huff a bit as I grab a bottle of water. The lunch rush finally settled down which meant I could have my own lunch break. I sit down and stretch, popping my back and giving a soft groan. Lunch was a simple sandwich, the same kind I gave to Hiro just hours before. I was just about to take a bite when I heard soft music playing.

_Short steps, deep breath_  
 _Everything is alright_  
 _Chin up, I can't_  
 _Step into the spotlight_  
 _She said, "I'm sad,"_  
 _Somehow without any words_  
 _I just stood there_  
 _Searching for an answer_  
  
 _When this world is no more_  
 _The moon is all we'll see_  
 _I'll ask you to fly away with me_  
 _Until the stars all fall down_  
 _They empty from the sky_  
 _But I don't mind_  
 _If you're with me, then everything's alright_  
  
 _Why do my words_  
 _Always lose their meaning?_  
 _What I feel, what I say_  
 _There's such a rift between them_  
 _He said, "I can't_  
 _Really seem to read you. "_  
 _I just stood there_  
 _Never know what I should do_  
  
 _When this world is no more_  
 _The moon is all we'll see_  
 _I'll ask you to fly away with me_  
 _Until the stars all fall down_  
 _They empty from the sky_  
 _But I don't mind_  
 _If you're with me, then everything's alright_  
 _If you're with me, then everything's alright_

I put the sandwich down and look back. Tadashi is standing there with his phone in his hand. I smile happily. "That's our song..." I whisper, looking at him. The weird thing was that when I first met him, this song was playing. I laugh softly as he leans against the counter. “You are such a nerd...” I mutter, resting my head against his arm. He kisses the top of my head. “Yeah, but I’m your nerd.” He smirks before kissing me.

 

 

 


End file.
